Struggle (PewdiePie Fanfic)
by Shadows Under the Moon
Summary: Reya did not bargain on this when she started watching PewdiePie YouTube videos. But now, she and the famous Swede have been thrown into the dark world of Amnesia. Reya and the Bro's must struggle to survive, and hopefully, rescue Brennenburg Castle from The Barrel Army's tyrannical grip. (Pairings in later chapters. R&R. No Flames. )
1. Chapter 1

**Allos everybody, **

**. I have started a Pewdiepie Fanfic! *Gasps of amazement* Because, I love Pewdiepie! (Not In That Way!) Now, first off, yes, their is Yaoi pairings. Don't like it, don't read, simple as that. Personally, I find the two particular pairings mentioned in the summary, adorable. But that's just me. Now, please no flames -.- I find that everywhere the word Pewdiepie is mentioned, WW3 has to break out. Not on my FanFic guys. Get a room or something. **

**Let's Get This Party Started! **

****_Reya POV_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

My scream echoed throughout my house. My eyes however, remained glued to the computer screen in front of me. _Damn jump scares, _I thought in annoyance. With that particularly creepy jump scare however, Pewdiepie had finished off his latest video, Part 1 of Amnesia: Obscurity.

I closed my laptop lid with a sigh. Pewds took up at least 1/3 of my life nowadays. At 16 years old, I needed something that could make me smile, especially with my parents deteriorating relationship. I could hear them now, screaming away at each other, accusations, profanities, whatever came to their mind. I rubbed my head, feeling the stress taking over once more, and taking my physical, mental and emotional well-being with it.

I curled up in my bed, hugging my pillow tight. I wished it was all real. I wished that I could comfort Pewdie, stand strong and defend next to Stephano, having intelligent conversations with Mr. Chair and even slap Piggeh teasingly for his suggestive comments. That had always been my problem. The things I felt strongest for, didn't exist and never would.

I sighed, closing my eyes. My mother had always told me not to get wrapped up in my head, in my imagination. I should've listened while I had the chance.

Sleep soon came, and as I drifted into emptiness I didn't even note the glow coming from my desk.

_Third Person_ POV

Reya slept, oblivious to what was happening around her.

A steady thrum sounded throughout the room, a single beam of white light shining from the closed laptop. The deeper the girl slipped into sleep, the more the light expanded, like a slowly growing wave, until it eventually engulfed the room.

The light suddenly imploded and disappeared. With it, Reya had disappeared too. If anyone had put their hand on the bed, they would've felt the warmth where she had just been lying, seen the creases on the mattress.

She was gone and all that remained was darkness, and a chorus of low whispers.

_"Chosen...Chosen..."_

**Well. What do you think? I know, I know it's kinda short. But it'll get better as we continue, I promise. Do you like Reya? (More on appearance in the next chapter). Now, I also know that it is a cliché idea, but it will eventually break away into it's own unique storyline. R&R Lovelies. **

**Rock On, **

**Shadows.**


	2. Chapter 2

__**I know, I know. I haven't updated in forever. I've just been so busy with school, family and life in general, but I'm hoping to make a comeback! Language will be a little stronger in the this chapter and the next ones, but if you don't like it, then you don't have to read it ^^**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing except Reya. **

**Let's Get This Party Started!**

_Reya POV_

**THUD!**

Note to anyone who didn't know: Whacking your head is not only painful, but irritating. Opening one bleary eye, I lazily scanned the area. Huh, I don't remember cleaning my room...I sat up quickly, shaking away the mist that had gathered inside my head. This was definitely not my room. For starters, it was way too clean. Plus, I couldn't really afford the whole medieval look, y'know? That still left me with the question where the hell I was though. And where I could possibly find some aspirin.

Rubbing my head from where it had collided with a carved bedpost, I threw my legs over the side of the rather elegant duvet and bed set, I instantly did what anyone would do:

Freaked the hell out.

"Where the fuck am I!?" Sleep now long gone fro my eyes, I took deep breathes, remembering to enter the calm of my mind, like I had been taught to. Right. First things first, I needed supplies. That was when my eyes had landed upon a small bag perched on the end of the bed spread. Eyeing it warily, I stepped closer, before ripping the Velcro open. I nearly laughed hysterically when I realised what was inside; Coincidences much?

It was a small bag of my very own stuff. Luckily for me and my survival, I was a extremely strange child. First, I pulled out my pair of knee high black boots, imported from Switzerland. They were made from genuine leather, steel-capped, and had taken me years to save up for. Next, was a pair of my black combat pants I usually threw on when I couldn't be stuffed actually looking nice; the best gift I had ever received from my brother. There was also a two t-shirts; a tight-fitting short sleeved t-shirt, and a tight long sleeved shirt.

Before I dug any deeper into this unexpected gift -I had to be dreaming, because miracles just didn't happen like this in real life- I decided to throw my clothes on. I was used to getting dressed quickly, so in no time at all, everything was on, my pants tucked into my boots, and my short sleeved t-shirt worn over the long-sleeved one, because no doubt if this entire place was built from stone, it was going to be cold.

Returning to my random crap, the next thing that appeared, definitely fell understand the weird category. See, I came from a family where EVERYONE knew some form of combat or another. From a young age I'd been taught military grade hand-to-hand combat, pressure points, and my personal favourite, blade wielding. So, you can probably imagine my glee when my hand closed around cold steel. Since I had worked so hard in such studies, my dad had wanted to get something special, something to indefinitely call my own; it was a hell of a combat knife. My heart soared, and I hoped that maybe I wasn't so screwed after all.

The next things were more superfluous- my spiked choker, and a my utility belt. Excellent. Clipping my knife into it's sheath upon the belt and fastening my choker on tight, I felt more like myself in this strange place, which made me feel a heck of a lot safer. But there was still danger; I was in a creepy old place, house, mansion, whatever...and I had no idea where it was or how I had gotten there. That was enough to get my short temper to flare.

Rummaging around the room, I had found nothing of interest, except a brass key. It must be for the door, I thought discouraged. A part of me did not want to leave this room; after all, better the evil you know then the evil you don't know, right? Still, I wasn't going to get anywhere if I just lay down like some pathetic little princess waiting for someone to come save me, so the door it was.

The key had fit perfectly, and I flinched a little as a click sounded throughout the silence. I hoped dearly that no one out there had heard that; I was scared enough as it was. Opening the door and hesitating once more at the squeak, I stepped out into the darkness, one hand firmly wrapped around the hilt of my blade. A gush of cold air hit me, and I was grateful for the clothes I had received; it was obvious I was correct in assuming I was going to need them. My eyes flickered around as I heard something down the end of the narrow hallway, a sound I did not like.

"Can't trust fucking hallways." I grumbled as I took another step forward. Pewdiepie had been correct about that much. Though I dressed and acted like some kind of demon of the night, it didn't stop me from being absolutely terrified of the dark. As far as I was concern, anyone who wasn't clearly wasn't human, because the fact remained that darkness was suffocating and scary. However, I couldn't be a little wimp right at this moment.

Stepping forward once more, my slow stride faltered as I heard the sound once more. iPlease don't kill me."/i I muttered, more to myself then anything. It had to be my imaginatio; surely nothing would want to live here of all places! I went to step forwards again...

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a metallic flash, and that's when years of training kicked in, shoving aside my inner teenage girl. In the milliseconds it came towards me my knife was already unsheathed and flying to intercept. Metal clashed against metal, and my muscles strained as my knife held a much larger blade wielded by someone much stronger, inches away from my skin. Straining in my stance, my eyes could barely make out my attacker in the dark, short black hair having slide over my eyes at the sharp movement I had pulled.

"Who the hell are you?!" I hissed aggressively, putting more pressure on the blade.

And that's when I heard an accented laugh.

**Remember to Read and Review! Hopefully my chapters will start being longer and more often guys. Please no flames! Thank you!**

**~Shadows**


End file.
